


Paperwork

by ezaito



Category: DC Animated Universe, Superman - All Media Types, Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Clark Kent & Reader - Freeform, DC comics - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Reader Insert, Superman - Freeform, Supermanreturns, XReader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 02:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14150166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezaito/pseuds/ezaito
Summary: Based off the movie Superman Returns.





	Paperwork

Fists are heard repeatedly knocking on your door the frown between your eyebrows slowly growing with each knock eyes squinting as if to make the intruder disappear. “All right I'm coming!” You yell out whipping the covers off your form you stomp towards the door of your apartment not bothering to consider your sleepy appearance, “The one day I’m allowed to sleep in but no some obnoxious prat-”

You whip open the door to see Clark standing across your threshold with a stack of papers in his hands looking slightly flustered at being yelled at, “Oh,” you blush embarrassed, “Uh hi,” trailing off you lean against your door jamb. “H-hello [Name],” Clark stutters out shifting the paper in his hand to adjust his glasses on his nose, “Perry wanted-”

A frown returns to your face at the sight of the massive stack of paperwork. “Does Perry not understand a personal day means no work?” You grumble interrupting Clark. Stretching out your hands to take the stack you stumble under the weight using your hip to push the door opening it wider, “Come on in if you want,” you holler over your shoulder tripping towards your living room to drop the work onto the coffee table.

Huffing you take a seat on your couch thumbing through the paperwork your frown deepening with each shuffle. Clearing his throat you glance up, “Oh right, do you want coffee, juice, tea, wine? Cause I sure could use the latter,” you run a hand through your hair lips pouting at the giant knot your fingers become caught in his lips twitch with amusement. “Shut up Kent,” you mumble.

“I don’t want to trouble you, I’ll just take water,” Clark trails off taking in your appearance a slight blush crawls its way upon his face soaking in your lack of attire the overlarge gray T-shirt that barely covers your form, his jaw clenching wondering whose T-shirt that is.

“Coffee it is,” you stand up striding towards the kitchen, “Did Perry really make you come all this way to drop off paperwork?” You question turning your back towards Clark, “You know what don’t answer that, he probably did,” you grunt. Starting up the coffee pot you stretch up on your toes to reach two mugs your shirt raising with the effort. Clark catches a glimpse of your lacy red underwear coughing he pushes up his glasses staring off to the side.

“Cream, sugar?” You question turning around to see Clark deliberately staring off to the side, “Kent?” Snapping your fingers after having set the mugs down, “Oh uh both?” He tilts his head an amused expression appears on your face. “You okay?”

“Y-yeah great,” he pulls at his tie, “Um nice outfit,” he indicates with his hand towards your wardrobe. Tilting your head, you glance down spotting your oversize T-shirt and lack of pants leaving nothing to the imagination. Eyes widening you glance up bolting from the room, “Kent, why didn’t you say anything?” You yell slamming the door to your room, a chuckle escapes his mouth, “I liked it,” he mutters underneath his breath.

“Thought you realized it,” he calls out hearing a huff Clark laughs, “Shut up,” a smile lights up his face. Marching back towards the kitchen with shorts on you half-heartedly glare up at him pouring his coffee after the pot finished, missing the flush on Clark’s face the shirt still too long that leaves little to the imagination. Turning around you hold out his coffee, “Have at it,” you indicate with your hand at the cream and sugar sitting on the counter strolling towards the living room to take a seat. Sighing, you take a sip of your beverage glowering at the stack hoping it goes up in flames.

“Hey, so Superman has laser eyes right?” You call out Clark chokes on his coffee, “I-I think so,” Clark responds after pounding on his chest. “Do you think he would light this stack of paperwork on fire? I think it would make a great story Perry would love it! 'Superman lights office work on fire for the health of a citizen, ” Your hand flops back down to your side after having made a grand gesture while mocking in a news anchor voice the clever headline. Toeing the paperwork with your foot you itch to shove it off onto the floor in a childish manner. Shaking his head, Clark strides into the living room taking a seat on the couch next to you after you scoot over, “I’m not sure paperwork would qualify as a distress call,” Clark laughs at your pout.

“But what if it’s detrimental to my health? You know Science has proven that overworking yourself can be a hazard to your health. Side effects include hair loss, wrinkles, stress, and heart problems. The list goes on Kent,” you take a sip of your coffee staring up at him.

Sighing Clark sets his mug down, “Why do you call me Kent?” He questions staring curiously at you. Tilting your head, you set your mug down, “I don’t know, to be honest. I think it’s because I hear Perry yelling your last name so much it kind of stuck.” He lets out a huff dragging a hand down his face, “Well if you wouldn’t mind I’d prefer it if you called me Clark, Kent reminds me of Perry,” he rest his head in his hands his nose wrinkled with distaste. Pursing your lips you peer up at him taking it into consideration, “Alright Clark,” you roll the ‘R’ his ears turn red at the sound of his name dripping off your lips like honey.

“Thank you,” he mumbles his lips turned up, “You’re welcome, and any chance Perry gave you the day off to help me with said paperwork?” You nod towards the stack. Sitting back, Clark adjusts his glasses looking nervous, “About that, I actually volunteered to bring the work to you.” Mouth dropping open you shove Clark with your foot, “Traitor!” You holler out a frown appears on his face, “Subjecting me to this on my day off, you’re fired!” You scowl at him his blue eyes widen unsure if you’re serious about your anger or not.

“Calm down, I’m kidding,” you sit up patting his arm Clark sighs. Smiling cheekily up at him you stand up grabbing some pens and pencils from your desk. Dropping them onto the table you shove one into his hand, “Well I’m glad Perry loaned you to me for the day to help,” you poke your tongue out at him. Picking up half the stack, you set it in front of Clark.

“Uh Perry didn’t-”

“Yes, yes he did. And this is punishment for him and you for volunteering to bring this to me when it’s my day off,” you pull the coffee table closer to the both of you, sitting with your legs crossed bringing the first sheet to yourself crossing out words replacing them. “Besides think of this as quality bonding time, might as well get comfortable,” you trail off quickly finishing the first page of your paperwork.

Quirking his lips, Clark shrugs off his jacket hanging it over the side of the couch. Pulling at his tie, he loosens it followed by unbuttoning the top three buttons of his white button up. Kicking off his shoes, Clark rolls up his sleeves reaching over towards his stack lifting his pen to start your work. Biting your lip, you press the pen against your mouth trying to hide your smirk.

Feeling a bump against your elbow you look up to see Clark staring over at you, “I saw that and you owe me,” he raises his eyebrows, laughing you concede, “I’ll buy you lunch and dinner for today. Help you with your paperwork, and take the blame for stealing you for the day. Does that sound like a deal?”

You offer up returning to your work, “How about I buy you lunch and dinner. Do my own paperwork because I want to stay on my own accord and we both take the blame for tomorrow?” Clark returns with his own proposition you squint your eyes staring at him. “I’ll buy lunch, do half your paperwork, and we split the blame. No arguments, no refunds, that’s my final offer, take it or leave it. Well regardless if you take it I’ll still do the first one whether you like it or not,” you remark, Clark laughs running a hand through his ebony hair.

Wiggling your brows he sighs, “You offer a tough bargain [Name],” Clark stretches out his hand laughing you shake his hand flushing at the contact.

 Eyes widening you stare at your hands glancing up to see Clark staring at his hand as well. Squeezing your hand experimentally, Clark returns the gesture; a small smile appears on your lips. A similar expression on his, “I need my hand back,” you whisper staring into his blue eyes, flushing he removes his hand. “Sorry,” Clark adjusts his glasses on his nose, “It’s okay.”

Picking up your pen you return to your work. An hour in and you’re shifting restlessly by his side, “Hey Clark, uh do you mind if I switch positions?” You question receiving a non-committal grunt from him. Shifting to the far left of the couch, Clark glances up wearing a frown when you move away to lie on your back you stretch your legs out.

“Do you mind?” You question indicating towards his lap receiving a confused expression. “Oh, oh, no go right ahead,” he nods lifting up his arms allowing you to place your legs across his lap. “Thanks, my back was starting to hurt,” you mutter leaning back to finish your page. “No problem,” he has his arms still raised up. Chuckling you tilt the paper to the side glancing at him, “You can rest your arms on my legs I don’t mind,” an amused smile rest on your lips. “Right,” Clark nods to himself his cheeks red.

Lowering his arms, Clark returns to his work occasionally glancing over to see you focused on your paperwork. Your tongue poking out, brows furrowed, and nose scrunched up. A smile rests on his lips he takes the time to soak in your beauty, your hair falling softly around your face. Your eyes concentrating intensely on the work in front of you, eyes softening at the sight of you resting against the couch becoming comfortable in his presence, so relaxed unlike your typical appearance at work where you’re stressed.

Setting your paper to the side you pick up another skimming through it. Feeling a hand on your calf you glance up to see Clark subconsciously rubbing your leg. Flushing you bring the paper closer to your face watching as he sets the paper to the side after having corrected the errors starting on the next. Clark's hands briefly leaving your leg making you miss the warmth before he returns it. Your cheeks warm imaging what it would be like if you all were dating. Would you be sitting here in the evening, Clark more relaxed as you finished paperwork? Or would you be cuddling near the fireplace with a blanket wrapped around your forms?

Staring into space, you jump at the sound of your name, “Hmm, yes?” You question shaking your head to see him staring worriedly at you. “Are you alright?”

“Oh yes, never better,” you smile shyly at him receiving a confused expression. “Would you like water?” He questions, “Sure,” you pull your legs back watching as he picks up the mugs walking towards your kitchen. Shuffling your legs together you rest the paper on your chest listening to the sound of Clark setting the dishes into your sink, the cupboard shutting softly as he grabs some glasses for water.

Sighing you close your eyes drifting off to sleep, “Here you go [Name],” Clark’s voice trails off at the sight of you passed out on the couch. Smiling softly he sets your water down, gently pulling the paper from your grasp he stacks it onto the diminishing pile. Spotting a blanket, Clark drapes it over your form tucking it into your side. Leaning down he hesitates before pressing a kiss to your forehead, “Sleep well [Name].”

Spying a chair in the corner he grabs the rest of the paperwork getting to work determined to finish it all by the time you wake up. Glancing up occasionally Clark smiles softly at the exhausted yet calm expression on your face, “I wish I could tell you.” He mutters sighing to himself.

\---

Yawning you stretch your arms above your head ready to roll over you let out a squeal when you feel the edge of the couch only to be caught by two large hands.

“Morning, or I should say afternoon,” a deep voice greets you. Confused you stare up blearily to see Clark smiling down at you. Tilting your head wondering why Clark is here, your eyes widen when you comprehend that he stayed over to help you with work.

“The paperwork, oh my gosh I’m so sorry Clark,” you push yourself up swinging your legs around to stare at the completed paperwork on your coffee table. Two hands land on your shoulder to calm you down, “Hey, hey. It’s alright, you were clearly exhausted,” Clark tucks a strand of your hair behind your ear squatting down in front of you an endearing expression on his face. Glancing at him to the paperwork you tilt your head, “You completed eight hours of paperwork in,” spying your clock a frown makes its way upon your face, “Four hours?”

“Uh yeah, I use to edit loads of essays in college for my friends and fellow students. It was actually a tutoring job I picked up, I liked doing it so-” you cut off Clark leaning forward to throw your arms around his neck. “You’re amazing,” you whisper in his ear relaxing as Clark slowly wraps his arms around your waist. “It was nothing really,” Clark replies his voice resonating against your chest he squeezes gently. 

“No really, it would have taken me ages,” you pull back to stare into his eyes. “I really appreciate it, is there anything I can do? Oh, right! Lunch, oh my gosh I’m such a bad host I didn’t feed you,” you go to push away only to feel Clark’s arms tighten around your form holding you close.

“Actually there is something you could do, well something I want. Not sure if you want to do it or would like it-” Clark rambles again your face lights up at having the chance to return the favor. “Clark just tell me,” you wrap your arms around his neck. “Anything for you,” you state, “Just name it.” You smile at him noticing his ears slowly turning red. “Please don’t hate me,” he whispers before leaning forward to press his lips against yours. You gasp eyes widening quickly losing yourself in the kiss your fingers thread through his dark hair tugging gently.

A groan leaves his mouth as Clark gently pushes you back against the couch. Trailing his tongue against your lips he bites down, a delicious moan escapes your mouth. Slipping his tongue into your mouth Clark slides his hand into your hair wrapping the other around your waist tugging you closer. Feeling the need for air you both pull back staring into each other’s eyes faces flushed, lips swollen, hair mussed.

Bringing your hand around you press it against the side of his face smiling softly when Clark leans into it, “So I take it you’re not mad,” Clark mutters his heart flutters at the sound of your laughter music to his ears. “No, I’ve actually been waiting for you to make the first move for a while now.”

“Really?” His eyebrows raise, nodding you bite your lip he groans. “You have no idea what that does to me. How many times I’ve wanted to stride right up to you and kiss your lips. It was hard restraining myself.” Smiling coyly you peck his lips, “Well don’t hold back now Mr. Kent,” you whisper his eyes darken with want. “It’s Clark,” he pins your arms above your head.


End file.
